


Imagine Dean Finding Out You’re a Demon

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: “I believe the last words you said to me were ‘This isn’t going to work out. I don’t love you back.” You grinned as realisation lit up his eyes. “I never got to tell you about how you died on that hunt or about how I sold my soul to get you back”





	Imagine Dean Finding Out You’re a Demon

“Oh c'mon baby. You’re telling me that you don’t recognise me?” You strutted your new meat-suit around.

“Sorry. I don’t remember every black-eyed bitch I meet” Dean scoffed and you wagged your finger.

“That’s where you’re wrong baby. You knew me when I was human” You giggled bitterly.

“What?”

“I believe the last words you said to me were ‘This isn’t going to work out. I don’t love you back.” You grinned as realisation lit up his eyes. “I never got to tell you about how you died on that hunt or about how I sold my soul to get you back”

“It hasn’t been 10 years…”

“Oh baby, you’re Dean Winchester. The best deal I could get was 3 years” You laughed.

“Y/n…” Dean felt his heart clench.

“Hello Dean” Your eyes flickered black.


End file.
